Stolen Chapter 1
by Cassiem101
Summary: The year 3050. A runaway teen and a lonesome traveller meet and have an adventure... But Sophie learns travelling with the Doctor is less them glamourous.
1. 1 His Name Is the Doctor

My name is Sophie.

Sophie Miller.

My name is Sophie Miller, I am 15 years old, and I was born in the year 2035.

I was frozen in suspended animation in the year 2050.

It is now the year 3050.

When my 'parents' opened the door of the freezer, they didn't expect one very angry teenager. They also didn't expect the fist to their faces.

That's why I'm here, on Venus. I escaped from them and hitched a ride.

Let me explain. I'm adopted. My 'parents' told me I was on my 14th birthday. They also told me that war was coming and they were going to freeze the whole family.

Not true, of course. They just froze me.

I still haven't figured out why.

But, anyway. Onto the story.

It's rather unbelievable. But, and I promise you this, it's one hundred percent credible. A thousand years in a deep-freezer, if anything, sobers you out of lying.

So, there I was on Venus. The port was very busy, nearly as busy as the one on Earth. There were businessmen, running around to board the hopper shuttles that went from here to Mercury or back to Earth. The mid-range shuttles went from Venus, Mercury or Earth to Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. The long-range shuttles departed Earth only and went to Uranus and Neptune. The really daring could still go to Pluto, although it wasn't recognized as a planet.

Ahead of me, I saw some women dressed up in long flowing dresses and hats overflowing with feathers. I always love a good party, so I decided to follow them to it. Luckily it was just down the road, so no cars were needed.

The government of the Solar System had decided that the only planet that should have cars was Earth. This caused much outrage and in the end they all voted that only 1000 cars should be granted to each planet. This made it very expensive to run and own a car. A 3 kilometre journey in a taxi cost $100!

The venue was a castle, set amongst a meadow of buttercups. Or, at least they appeared to be, until I got closer and discovered they were fake. The atmosphere, although protected by a 'bubble' of oxygen, was still too hot to support most plant life.

It seemed half the universe was here. I wondered why, but with all the people milling around it was very easy to slip in, despite what I was wearing. Cargo pants and a hardy bulletproof top were good for traveling, but not for attending A-list parties.

It was just like any other party I had been to. I didn't even know why I was here, only I had felt a drawing to the house. Canap s, champagne, rich, 20 something women dripping with diamonds with their 78-year-old husbands, all of that was here.

And then I saw him.

He wouldn't have stood out to anyone who didn't know him. He was tall, with brown hair that stuck up in spikes. He had brown eyes and was wearing black tie, like most of the other men in the room.

But I recognized his face instantly. I'd bet anyone from my generation (who had died out long ago, about 900 years) would recognize him too.

"Doctor," I said under my breath. Surely he couldn't hear me.

But he looked into my eyes anyway, even though there were tons of people between us.

Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Before I knew what I was doing I was struggling though the heaving masses of people towards the door. Thankfully, this corridor was empty. I ran after him, my sneakers thudding on the polished wood floor. I rounded a corner into a massive lounge room and bang- smashed into something hard.

I was winded, and lay on the floor gasping for breath when a hand appeared in front of me. I took it and heaved myself up, still struggling to breathe. And then, there he was, in front of me. The icon of my generation. The last and only time lord in existence. The Doctor.

I clasped his hand in both of mine and shook it. "Doctor. How nice to be meeting you finally."

He stared back at me with, what my best friend Rei would say, a 'whaaa?!' look. Too bad for Rei she wasn't here. She died, apparently, 960 years ago.

"Who are you?" He asked. He slid his hand out and reached inside his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

I threw my hands up. "I'm a friend! My name is Sophie Miller. I'm 15. And you are The Doctor, the last time lord, who has his tardis." I finished, rather proudly.

The Doctor had frozen when I had said his name. Now, he said slowly, "How do you know all that? I've never met you before."


	2. 2 What are they?

**Author's note: **_I know this is hardly the best of stories, but i tried. Also, i know that the TARDIS would have a spare room for Sophie to sleep in, not a pile of coats. So please don't comment on that. Thanks!_

"Er, it's a long story. I think we'd better sit down." I gestured to the two armchairs that seemed to be covered with-of all things! - silk.

He sat, and looked up at me. I sunk down into a chair.

"Well it all started when I was 14. My 14th birthday, actually. My parents told me I was adopted. But they stole me. Anyway, they said that war was coming to Earth and that in order to save us, they were going to freeze me, and my little brother.

"So, skip 1000 years, and my parents open the door. I was really suspicious then, so I knock them out and escape. I hitched a ride here, and, as they say, the rest is history."

He stared back at me, a look of astonishment on his face. "You're 1015 years old?!"

I nodded. "Technically, I'm still 15, though."

"You're even older than me! But you didn't explain how you knew me."

"Oh! Right. Well, back when I was a kid, from the age 8, they started showing well, you. On the telly. All your adventures, with Rose, and Martha, and the Daleks, and the Cybermen-"

"Someone was filming me?! How? When? Where? How is that even possible?" The Doctor had got up and was pacing.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you were the icon of my generation. You were like God. Because, now we knew, how you'd saved us from The Master and stuff-"

"Oh, no. So now the humans know who I am?" He cried, exasperated.

"Nope. I'm the only one left." Seeing his horrified eyes, I hastily added, "of my generation. They're all dead."

Suddenly, from the corridor I had run down, there came the filtered noise of screaming. The Doctor and I looked at each other, and started running.

We burst in to the room, me with my gun drawn, the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver held out in front of him. A single woman was screaming at the new additions to the room.

They were humanoid, with grey skin, pale eyes, almost no pupils, and clearly a very low intelligence level. They had surrounded the room, which was silent now the woman had stopped. I had expected it, at the very least, to be filled with screaming, panicky humans.

In one smooth move, the Doctor pushed my gun down and strode over to the woman nearest to us, who was calmly sipping champagne.

"Who are they?" He demanded, looking into her eyes.

She waved her glass at them. "They're The Others. They were humans, but a disease erupted amongst them. We're safe, as long as we don't touch them. But their humanity is gone. Completely. They're monsters."

Something flashed in the Doctor's eyes. I knew that he wouldn't give up on something until it was gone, completely.

The woman continued talking. "They have a base thing, that they have out in a warehouse. Whoever goes there doesn't come back, so it's assumed they become one of them. But they're guarding something, because every day at sundown, they surround all the humans so we can't run away and interfere with their operations, or whatever. No one really minds, they won't attack us if we ignore them."

We watched them warily, but as the woman said, they didn't do anything at all, just surrounded the room. Everyone moved away to make room for them.

The Doctor turned to me. "Where are you going to sleep? I'm sure I have a pile of coats in the TARDIS you can crash on." His eyes flickered to my gun. "And why do you have that? You're 15!"

I shrugged and put the safety on before slipping it back onto my belt. "Self defense, I guess."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but turned and gestured for me to follow him. He walked out of the room, me following. My back felt unprotected and at any minute I expected a creature to leap on it.

We walked down a hall, through a kitchen and into a pantry, where the TARDIS sat, blinking and humming to itself.

I stepped up to it and ran my hands over the wood. I was really touching the TARDIS!

The Doctor flung open the door and I entered in front of him. It really was bigger on the inside, and it was a sight to behold.

The Doctor nodded to a pile of huge, furry coats on the floor.

I really was exhausted. Space travel takes a lot out of your body, and there was the weight difference to get used to. The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was him standing at the console, tinkering with the machine.

* * *

When she slept, the Doctor looked upon her with wonder. She had been betrayed by her own parents, then frozen. She was older than he was and still a human.

She was far too young to be mixed up in this. When she was sleeping, she looked about twelve years old barely out of childhood. Whenever he looked at her, he had the same feeling in his gut when he looked at Captain Jack. She was an anomaly, something that shouldn't be here but was.

And that was a feeling he hated. Because it gave him the indication that something could live longer than he could.

It wasn't personal, just instinctual. The time lords were built to survive. Humans were not.

And still, here they were, clinging on, while his civilization had burned to the ground. So he had devoted his life to protecting these measly beings, who couldn't do it themselves.

He turned away from her as a tear slipped down his cheek.


	3. 3 Becoming an Other

I yawned, stretched and rolled over, expecting to be on the floor in a pile of coats. Instead I was dumped on the metal grille floor of the TARDIS. In an instant, I was on my feet, my gun drawn. I waved it around wildly.

The Doctor stood against the wall, an eyebrow raised. "Sorry. You didn't look very comfortable on the coats, so I moved you to the bed. And I must admit, you're very quick to draw that thing."

I scowled down at it. "It's horrible, built to kill. I only carried it in case of kidnappers. My father taught me how to shoot "

He watched me warily as I swayed on my feet. I suddenly flung the gun down on the floor.

The Doctor jumped. Tears were rolling freely down my face now. "They betrayed me... both of them. I was stolen, from my real parents, when I was just a baby. They took me away and treated me like I was theirs, but I wasn't. They had no right "

In two strides the Doctor crossed the floor and hugged me. I clung to him. I was so alone and so far away from the only thing I knew as home. Just like he was.

I stepped back, and wiped my nose on the back of my hand.

"Doctor, we have to get to that base. Who knows what The Others are planning?" I said, a bit shakily.

He nodded. "I've been thinking about that. They won't let us in as human- or time lord- for sure. There's only one way to get in there."

"You mean become one of them? Are you serious? We'll be stuck like them forever!" I cried.

"That's the only way. I did some research on this disease. It's called the Vestal disease. It affects humans just like that woman said, it affects the brain. But if a bonded pair are transformed, they can, with a struggle, return to humanity again. If I give you some of my blood, we're bonded."

"And with you being a time lord, it won't be a struggle at all to return." I said slowly.

"No. So, are you up for it?" The Doctor asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I had nothing to lose.

"Good. Now, let's go. I managed to find out where the base was."

We left the TARDIS and walked through the now empty house and onto the streets. People were walking about, no cars in sight.

The Doctor strode off towards the east. I followed him, looking over my shoulder. Although Venus was safer than Earth, you never knew what could happen.

We reached the delipidated warehouse. The closer we had gotten to it, the more deserted the streets had gotten.

The entrance was unguarded. We slipped inside, creeping around containers. We saw Others being armed, Others being trained, even Others sleeping. They didn't look so disease-ridden then.

The Doctor stopped so abruptly I bashed into the back of him. He turned to me and sat down on the floor.

"Is this it?" I whispered. He nodded.

I gingerly sat down next to him. He pulled a pocketknife from his pocket and cut his thumb, wincing against the pain. I held out my thumb to him.

He hesitated, looking at me. "Are you sure? It's not too late."

"Do it." I muttered. He sliced the knife over my thumb, causing blood to rise to the surface of my skin.

He pressed out cut thumbs together. I had to grit my teeth to stop from screaming. His blood was burning hot as it flowed from his body to mine.

I guessed the Doctor was having a harder time. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his lips were pressed together so hard they were white.

After a minute, when the burning had spread throughout my body, I ripped my thumb away. The relief was instantaneous. The burning cooled, but I could feel the timelord blood mixed in with my own.

The Doctor sat against the wall for a second. I watched him. The colour returned to his cheeks until he was grinning.

"Sorry. Human blood doesn't mix well. Like snorting chili powder." He murmured.

"Ouch. Sorry " I said.

"Now, for this to work, we have to well, bite them." The Doctor said, screwing up his nose. "If we just touch them, it will take longer, and we might not have much longer."

I nodded. "So we have to bite them. Ugh, gross. But I guess if it's for the whole of humanity " I said, grinning.

"There's one asleep around the corner. I'll grab it."

I heard a cry that was quickly muffled. The Doctor dragged the Other around the corner, and nodded to me. I leapt up, grabbed its arm and bit down.

I felt sick instantly. Like, I'm-going-to-throw-up-right-now sick. My legs gave way underneath me, and I lay on the floor, retching. It was honestly disgusting, especially as I had to watch the doctor doing to same thing.

He collapsed on the floor next to me. Stretching out his hand, he murmured, "Sophie " His eyes were already shut. I reached out my hand and took his, before passing out.

"Enhh ugh blueagh." I sat up. Major headache! I lifted my hand to brush my hair back from my face. It stopped mid-air while I stared at it. It was grey. I was an Other.

The Doctor stood over me. He was... hideous. He looked like the monster out of the swamp.

My human mind wanted to leap up, and I would've if I'd been in my body. But this body took an age to stand up.

Slowly and distinctly, the Doctor winked at me. Then he grabbed my arm and yanked me down the corridor. Even though I'd never been here before, it felt familiar somehow.

We ran into a platoon of Others. The Doctor walked over to the leader and said something in a sharp tongue that, upon first hearing it, I understood.

"I found this one awakening in section AA675. I brought her straight here."

The other Other (heehee) nodded. "Take her to initiation and arms. The war will begin tonight."

The Doctor thanked him and marched down the hall, hissing to me as he did so, in English. "I woke up two hours before you. I walked around. I wasn't able to find anything suspicious, so while you go to initiation, I'll do some research."


	4. 4 He Returns

In initiation, I am shown how to load, shoot and assemble a gun. Of course, I could already do these things, but I had to get used to doing it with a new body. I was also shown how to properly kill a human quickly and quietly.

Midway through learning how to correctly slit a throat, the Doctor appeared, spoke a few words to the initiation leader, and we began walking to the door.

"They're cloning humans for war. It begins tonight. But these humans aren't normal humans. They've had any good taken out of them, so they just feel anger, rage, jealousy, and so on. I think I know how to stop them, but first we need to become ourselves again."

We crept out of the warehouse and into an alley. The Doctor handed me his sonic screwdriver.

"Setting 14B. It should extract all the virus out of me." He stood, his head pointing to the heavens, his arms wide.

I took a deep breath in, and pointed the screwdriver at him.

"Ah! Eng, Nuuuu" were the sort of noises that came out of his throat as he bent over double.

It was over in two minutes. His skin was normal, he had his proper reflexes back, and he was just as handsome has he had been.

He walked over to me. "I'm sorry. But the sonic screwdriver won't work on you. I need to take the virus out of you, and into me, where I can get rid of it. This may hurt."

He put his hands on the side of my head, and all of a sudden, I was bombarded with images. "Oh, my god." I gasped. I went limp and leaned on the Doctor.  
The Slitheen.  
The werewolf.  
The Cybermen.  
The Sycorax.  
The Ood.  
The Judoon.  
Lazarus's experiment.  
The Weeping Angels.  
The living sun.  
The Toclophane.  
The Master.  
And the almighty survivors, of which there was only one left. The destroyers.

The Daleks.

And I saw Rose, and how she had been with him from the start. How much they'd been through.

I saw Canary Wharf, the destruction, and I felt how much it hurt to lose Rose, permanently. I saw Martha, and how much she loved him, and he didn't look at her twice. I saw me, and how he thought I was just a child, far too young to be involved in this. I saw how I was wrong, not meant to be here.

And then it was over.

I was so weak, when the Doctor let me go, I fell. He caught me just before I hit my head on the pavement.

I was crying. The blubbering, sobbing, snotty, wailing kind of crying. The Doctor looked startled. "What's wrong? Sophie?"

"You You How can you stand it?" I sobbed, before staggering to my feet.

"Stand what? Sophie, what's going on?" The Doctor was really confused now.

"The monsters. Time it talks to you. The stars, singing. It's ending The end of time " I muttered. I was no longer controlling what I said.

"Sophie! What is wrong with you?!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's the end. The end is beginning." I murmured. Tears dripped down my cheeks.

The Doctor strode over to me and shook me. "Sophie ?"

"He returns." I whispered. Then, I shook my head and regained control of myself.

"Sophie? What did I do? What were you saying?" The Doctor demanded.

"I-I don't know. I was inside your head, and the voices the monsters " I said shakily. I sat down on the ground.

"Oh, no. You explored my mind, didn't you?" He said, quietly.

"No. It just came on. Suddenly." I hiccupped. "You loved her, didn't you?" I asked.

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. He sat down next to me. "Yes. I did."

I took his hand in mine, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

"At least she's happy now. That's all that matters." He sat quietly for a moment, before leaping up. "And we have to stop the Others. Let's go- I think I've figured out the code."

I leapt up too, before realizing I could. I was back! Somehow, the Doctor had cured me.

We ran back down the alley and into a side room, off the main warehouse. It was filled of computers, screens, and wires. The Doctor's face lit up and he smiled as he rushed around, tinkering with things. Here, he was at home.

"If I can re-magnify the humanity which I managed to... and if I cross over the lines of Vestal " He rammed his sonic screwdriver into a slot, pressed a few buttons on a keyboard, and

BOOM!

I was flung backwards into a bookshelf. I was fine, though. I shakily stood up and walked over to the Doctor, who was unconscious. "Oh no!" I cried.

I ran over to him. He was breathing, that was a start. I felt for his heartbeat- only one was going strong. I started CPR on the side that the heart wasn't beating.

Within a minute, the Doctor gasped and leapt up. I shrieked and scooted backwards on my hands. "Doctor! You gave me a fright!"

He grinned. "Sorry. Ah, but did it work?" He ran over to a computer screen and read what was on it.

"It did! The 'war' humans have their humanity back!" He laughed.

"And the Others?" I asked quietly.

He sobered up. "They're gone."

I nodded.

The Doctor pulled me to my feet and we danced around, laughing. It was nice to know we'd just saved humanity on Venus.

We made our way back to the tardis. It hummed like it was glad to see us.

"Now, Sophie. I can take you back to when this all began, when you were stolen away from your parents. But I can't take your memory away from you. Those things you saw You'll see them forever. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, let's go!"

Traveling on the tardis was an odd experience. I was flung from wall to wall while we shuddered through time and space before we landed with a jolt.

I hugged the Doctor. I would miss him. Still grinning, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to him. I pointed to it. "Now, don't you lose that! I get a feeling we're going to meet again someday."

And I walked out, to where my family were waiting.

* * *

The Doctor was left holding a card with Sophie's name and number on it. As if he was going to forget the friendly, adventurous 1015 year old.

But what did she mean? "_It's ending. The end of time. It's the end. The end is beginning. He returns_."

The Doctor shrugged and spent his magical machine spinning through time.

Yes, he was sure they'd meet again.

**Author's note:** _And so, we have reached the end of our fic journey. I hope you enjoyed, however unbeileiveable that story was. Sophie and the Doctor do meet again, in my other fic, Soon Comes Rain. I've barely started that one- check my page for more info on it._


End file.
